


Let's Be Friends (Skin to Skin)

by lotspot



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Light Bondage, Modern AU, Smut, Trans mozart, mozart is a pop star, salieri is a lighting intern, trans salieri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: Salieri is working as an intern for Mozart's stage crew however it comes to light that Mozart's interest is slightly less than professional.





	1. I got a bad desire

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is just. Smut i guess w o o p s. 
> 
> Both Mozart and Salieri are trans.  
> Enjoy.

Salieri basically sprinted through the corridors behind the stage. The person in his ear was talking rapidly and loudly. He knew this internship was going to be stressful but his feet were killing him and if someone else said the words ‘last minute lighting change’ again tonight he may snap. But he couldn’t lose this job.

  
Because this was Mozart.

  
He had some experience in lighting design and any way into the music world was a good one in his opinion so when this internship had opened up he had jumped on it. He couldn’t very well get fired before he’d spoken to the one person who mattered in this whole situation.

  
He didn’t care about the riggers or the sound engineers or the lighting designers. Well he did and they were fantastic but he needed music.

  
He needed to talk to Mozart. That was his aim for the end of the internship. He’d written out a list of questions. He could just shoot them off if he ever got the golden opportunity.

  
He turned the corner and crashed head on into another person.

  
“Oh I’m sorry!” Salieri grabbed the person by the shoulders to stop either of them falling over and when he looked up he was met with a pair of piercing eyes and shocked smile.  
Salieri let go of Mozart like a was made of fire.

  
“Oh fuck fuck I’m very sorry oh my god.”

  
Mozart just laughed. It wasn’t cruel laugh, it was light and soft. It was so contagious, Salieri had to stifle a smile of his own despite the feeling of utter mortification that was boiling under his skin.

  
“It’s ok Antonio. Go you are late.”

  
Mozart patted him on the shoulder and carried on walking. Salieri’s spiralling brain screeched to a halt. He turned around.

  
“You know my name?”

  
Mozart stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder shyly. There was a blush creeping on his face and he smiled.

  
“Of course I do.” He said before he carried on walking and disappeared round a corner.  
Salieri was ripped out of his daze by his boss screaming his name in his earpiece

  
“Yes yes sorry I’m coming.”

 

*

 

The show finished and Salieri practically threw his headset at his boss before finding the nearest coffee machine. He sunk onto one of the crappy folding chairs holding the flimsy plastic cup close to his chest. Tonight had been tough. He was tense and wired.  
The door creaked open and Salieri cursed whoever it was in his head for disturbing his 20 seconds of peace.

  
“A bunch of us are going for drinks at The Divine down the road if you want to join”

  
Salieri looked at the kind hopeful face of the guy at the door. Salieri hadn’t learned his name yet but he seemed ok. He sighed.

  
“Sure. I’ll be along in a second.”

  
A smiled glowed on the man’s face and he disappeared again.

 

*

 

The Divine was packed with the crew. Salieri got himself a drink from the bar and went to find a corner to sit in. He was still trying to shed the stress of tonight’s show from his soul.

  
Someone sat down across from him. Salieri plastered on a smile and dragged his attention away from the bubbles on top of his beer. He was surprised and kind of shocked when he realised he was face to face with Mozart.

  
“You don’t usually come out do you?”

  
Salieri shook his head dumbly, “It’s not really my scene. I’m not particularly great at talking to people.”

  
Mozart smiled and leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands.

  
“Well you can practice on me. So far you’re doing great.”

  
Salieri didn’t really know what to do with this situation. He was trying really hard to keep his interest in Mozart professional but now that he was sitting in front of him it was proving... difficult. Mozart’s shirt was open to about the 5th button down and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Salieri watched the 3 different necklaces Mozart was wearing clink together just at his exposed collar bone and he swallowed. He lowered his eyes and took another sip from his beer. Mozart shuffled forward on his chair even more and Salieri became acutely aware that their legs were now touching.

Mozart trailed his finger along the rim of his own glass. He said nothing but he maintained eye contact with Salieri the entire time.

  
Salieri wasn’t stupid. He could read signals.  
He leaned back in his chair, a hint of amusement played on his face now.

  
“I’ve admired you from afar for so long. I always thought that if I got to meet you I’d ask you questions about music. This certainly has taken an interesting turn.”

  
Mozart’s face lit up. They were on the same page now and it was tense.

  
“We can definitely discuss music if that is what you wish. I was thinking we could move it somewhere more private and you could decide if that.. discuss music... is who-what you want to do.”

  
Mozart laid a hotel key card on the table between them. Salieri made a mental note of the hotel and room number before nodding.

  
“Go on ahead. I’m going to finish my drink and I’ll be over soon.”

  
Mozart tapped his fingers on the key card a couple of times trying to read Salieri’s face. Then he got up and left without another word.

  
Salieri let out a shaky breath. He downed his drink and looked around. No one seems to have been paying attention to the exchange. Salieri half wonders if he dreamt it. But there was an emptiness at his knee where Mozart’s leg had been pressed against him that reminded him that it was definitely real.

  
He picked up his coat and left without saying goodbye to anyone.

 

*

 

Mozart opened the door as soon as he knocked like he had been waiting for him.

The thought sent a shiver down Salieri’s spine. Mozart closed the door behind them and stood silently staring at him. Salieri slowly took off his jacket and discarded it on a chair. He walked slowly towards Mozart. He laid his hand against Mozart’s chest and slowly pushed him against the door. Mozart gave no resistance at all and Salieri knew he’d read the situation correctly.

  
Mozart looked up at him with such a need in his eyes Salieri nearly melted. He leaned down. He hovered above Mozart’s lips for a few seconds, cherishing the feeling of Mozart’s hot breath on his lips, before he closed the distance. Mozart immediately threw his arms around Salieri’s neck but Salieri moved his hands on Mozart’s hips to keep him pinned against the door.

  
Mozart’s hands were already fumbling with the buttons of Salieri’s shirt but they promptly came to a stop as Salieri started marking his way down Mozart’s exposed neck. Mozart sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head backwards so Salieri had easier access.

  
“ah – I have a performance tomorrow. People will see.”

  
Salieri brought one of his hands up to Mozart’s neck to hold him in place.

  
“I happen to know that you have very talented makeup artists. I’m sure they will be able to do something about it.”

  
Mozart let out a high pitched whine as Salieri reconnected his mouth with Mozart’s collar bone.

  
Salieri undid the remaining buttons on Mozart’s shirt and in that time Mozart surged forward and moved them closer to the bed. Mozart managed to get Salieri’s buttons undone by distracting him by peppering open mouthed kisses across Salieri’s collar bones.

Once they were both shirtless Salieri pulled Mozart by his necklaces and shoved him on the bed. Mozart obediently spread his legs as Salieri slowly unbuckled his own belt and discarded his trousers before climbing on top of Mozart.

  
Salieri took the moment of tension to remind himself that he was now kneeling between the legs of pop sensation Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. He gripped Mozart’s knees to steady himself slightly at the thought. This internship was proving very fruitful indeed.

  
Salieri slowly started undoing the belt buckle on Mozart’s trousers. Mozart whined and bucked his hips up. Salieri forced them back down, resting his hand just above Mozart’s crotch.

  
“Be patient. I don’t like to be rushed.”

  
Mozart giggled slightly. “I think you’ve picked a bad internship then.”

  
Salieri smiled. “Well I just have to relieve my tension somehow.”

  
He pulled the belt from Mozart’s trousers and leaned over to reach Mozart’s hands, pressing his thigh into Mozart’s crotch in the process. He wrapped the belt around Mozart’s wrists and pressed them down into the pillow. He leaned down and whispered in Mozart’s ear.

  
“Red for stop. Now keep those there or I will have to punish you.”

  
Mozart sighed a “yes” in response and Salieri settled back between his knees. He pulled Mozart’s jeans off in one fairly fluid motion.

Salieri could see how wet Mozart was through his boxers and he smirked. As he pulled Mozart’s boxers off he trailed his fingers down the insides of Mozart’s thighs.

  
“Ah – Antonio. Antonio please.”

  
Mozart was arching his back off the bed. His chest was slick with sweat already. Salieri grinned.

  
“Change of plan. I want you to sit on my face.”

  
Mozart gasped and scrambled to his knees. He turned around to use the headboard to steady himself. Salieri lay down on the bed. Mozart lowered himself down and Salieri gripped his thighs. He cherished the way Mozart let out a loud moan when Salieri’s tongue finally made contact. Salieri’s grip tightened as Mozart began to move on top of him. Mozart gripped the headboard with his tied hands to steady himself and the syncopated gasps that Salieri was forcing out of Mozart’s throat with his tongue were like a symphony to Salieri’s ears.

  
The noises Mozart was making were getting faster and Salieri closed his eyes. He swirled his tongue around Mozart’s clit only a couple more times before Mozart threw his head back and came with a shout.

  
Mozart swung his leg round so he was no longer sitting on Salieri. Salieri sat up and kissed Mozart lazily. Mozart broke off the kiss and kissed his way down Salieri’s jawline to his neck. Salieri knew there would be bite marks all the way down his neck but he couldn’t find it in him to care. The feeling of Mozart’s teeth on his skin was sublime. He placed his hands on the leather around Mozart’s wrists. He slowly unbuckled the belt and freed Mozart’s hands.

  
“Prove to me that those fingers are good for things other than playing piano.”

  
Mozart trailed his hands down Salieri’s chest and slid them under the waistband of Salieri’s boxers before discarding them altogether.

Mozart placed his fingers softly against Salieri’s clit and his other hand scratched down the outside of Salieri’s thigh. Salieri leaned his head back and stifled a moan.

  
Then Mozart started moving his fingers and, _oh_ , Salieri’s coherency left him.

  
Salieri had watched Mozart’s fingers dance across piano keys so many times but nothing could have prepared him for the sensations he was now feeling. Pleasure surged through him with every touch. Mozart pushed Salieri’s legs wider open.

  
Salieri gripped the sheets and arched his back as he felt Mozart’s fingers slip inside him.

  
“Wolfgang – oh my _god_ ”

  
Mozart stopped in his tracks and grinned up at Salieri. “That’s the first time you’ve used my first name.”

  
Salieri groaned before growling, “Don’t you dare stop.”

  
Mozart placed a kiss on the inside of Salieri’s thighs before continuing.

  
His fingers pumped in and out of Salieri, his other hand slowly tracing circles around Salieri’s clit. Warmth pooled at the pit of Salieri’s stomach and he knew he was close.

  
“Wolf – Wolfgang. Baby I’m gonna”

  
Mozart started sucking a hickey onto the inside of Salieri’s thigh and Salieri cried Mozart’s name like a prayer as he came around his fingers. Mozart wiped his hands on the sheets and crawled up the bed to lie next to Salieri. He lazily draped his arm over Salieri’s chest and Salieri leaned down to drop a kiss on his forehead.

  
Mozart looked up at Salieri and smiled.

  
“So I realise that it would have been much more gentlemanly to buy you a drink first. I hope you don’t mind. Its still early we can still go for a drink.”

  
Salieri chuckled as he looked at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s just gone midnight.”

  
Mozart shrugged and snuggled closer to Salieri. “Ok well. If you want to leave then uh. Go ahead.”

  
Salieri’s mind sped up to 90 miles an hour again as he tried to formulate a measured response.

  
“Um actually... I could stay? I mean, you are currently clinging to me like a koala.”

  
Mozart hummed but didn’t let go. Salieri took a deep breath and continued.

  
“And... I was thinking we could maybe get that drink tomorrow.”

  
Mozart moved trailed his fingers over Salieri’s skin until he settled over Salieri’s heart.

  
“I think I’d like that.” 


	2. I can take you higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go for that date and it ends.... well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wasnt gonna write a chapter 2.  
> And then i was.  
> And then I wasnt gonna make it explicit.  
> And then it just got away from me.

Salieri stood outside the door to the cafe. He’d managed to peel himself from Mozart’s arms this morning to go home and freshen up. They had a morning off and Salieri decided in a moment of bravery to hold Mozart to the promise of a date. Salieri nervously checked his phone. Of course, Mozart just not showing up was a very real possibility.

Never mind.

Mozart came sauntering round the corner only 2 minutes after they said they’d meet. He grinned and waved a little awkwardly at Salieri who felt his heart melt a little bit in his chest. He smiled back and held the door open for Mozart.

“Oh and he’s a gentleman! I am spoiled!”

Salieri rolled his eyes but he smirked a little bit. This was exactly the bratty nonsense that had provided Salieri with such joy in completely taking Mozart apart the night before. Salieri had the ability to render that smart mouth completely speechless and they both knew it. Salieri sat down across from Mozart at a small table and Mozart leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his palms.

“So! We made it to step one! Now tell me, Antonio, what’s your favourite colour?”

Salieri tried and failed to supress the laugh that came bubbling out of his mouth. Mozart giggled a little in response. Salieri sighed and crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry have you ever dated before? What kind of question is that?”

Mozart threw his hands in the air. “Well I don’t know! I wasn’t kidding when I say I usually do the buying a drink bit before the sex. This feels out of protocol! I’m floundering! Help me!”

Salieri rolled his eyes and chuckled again.

“Ok Fine. My favourite colour is forest green. What about you?”

Mozart sat in silence for a minute mulling it over and Salieri took a moment to study him. The way his hair tickled his cheek slightly. He was nibbling slightly at his lip as he thought and Salieri wanted to kiss him. He could see the bruises peppered down Mozart’s neck and he blushed. Mozart hadn’t even bothered to cover them up. Salieri had to count back from ten in his head but he didn’t quite make it before Mozart broke through his thoughts.

“Fuschia.”

“What?” Salieri tried to focus his mind back in the present. Mozart smiled.

“I was super torn between pink and purple so I compromised. Fuschia is my favourite colour.”

Salieri nodded. Mozart launched in to a spiel about how colour in fashion was really boring nowadays and Salieri’s eyes kept flitting to Mozart’s neck. Mozart must have realised because as he spoke he unfastened an extra button on his blouse so Salieri caught a peek of the plethora of bruises covering his collar bones.

Salieri nearly dropped his coffee. He frantically tried to pull himself back to the present and when he did he found Mozart had actually stopped speaking. They stared at each other, Mozart’s eyes slowly tracing Salieri’s face and body. He felt warm under his gaze but not uncomfortable. Not in a bad way anyways. Mozart leaned back in his chair.

“I love how flustered I can make you. After last night I wouldn’t have thought it possible.”

Salieri smiled, then. “I am a man of multitudes Wolfgang. I wouldn’t have thought you could be so cocky after last night but here we are.”

Mozart’s face broke into a mischievous grin.

“Oh how the tables have turned.”

Salieri rested his hand on Mozart’s knee under the table and gave it a small squeeze.

“Have they though?”

He smirked as Mozart let out a shaky sigh. He blushed and picked up his coffee. “Ok maybe not that much.”

Salieri patted Mozart’s knee before bringing his hand back to his coffee. “Good Boy.”

Mozart jolted and swore under his breath as hot coffee fell onto his hand. “That’s not fair,” he whined.

Salieri just feigned innocence and put his focus back on his coffee.

Eventually both of them were calmed down enough that they could strike up a normal conversation. Salieri was surprised at how easy it flowed once it got started. He didn’t know where all the star struck awe that he used to feel had gone but he suspected he left it in the bottom of his beer glass in The Divine. Mozart was so beautifully and painfully and wonderfully human. He spoke with such light and life but at rest he was just there, existing, and Salieri couldn’t get enough of it. Mozart had flaws of course, and fears. Oh he had _so many fears_. Salieri made a mental note of them and stored them away for future reference.

Mozart finished his coffee mid rant and started running his finger around the rim. Salieri was instantly transported back to the bar last night and all rational thought once again left him. He slowly placed his hand over Mozart’s so it stopped moving. Mozart fell silent in confusion.

“Don’t do that unless you want to get out of here soon.”

Mozart looked down at their hands and back up at Salieri and the penny seemed to drop because he blushed. He removed his hand from Salieri’s and started buttoning up his shirt again.

“I don’t know I’ve grown quite attached to this coffee shop. The lighting is warm and the air co is just right. I like the buzz of the people; not too loud not too quiet”

Salieri grabbed both of Mozart’s knees under the table now, hard, and Mozart stifled a gasp.

“Flag down a waiter, Wolfgang, and I’ll pay the bill but we are leaving. Right now.”

Mozart’s bit his lip and nodded.

Salieri could see Mozart eagerly shifting in his chair as he paid. Mozart’s hotel was only a couple of streets away and they walked together in comfortable but charged silence.

As Mozart looked for the key in his bag Salieri rested his hands on Mozart’s hips and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Hurry the fuck up.”

Mozart let out a whine as he fumbled to finally get the door open. Salieri shoved him inside and straight onto the bed.

He discarded his own jacket and crawled onto the bed between Mozart’s spread knees. He traced a hand down Mozart’s face and rested his fingers for a moment against Mozart’s mouth before replacing them with his own lips. Kissing Mozart felt like breathing. It was slow and simple and completely necessary to Salieri’s continued survival in this world. He wants more but he cannot bring himself to stop just kissing him.

Without breaking the kiss, Salieri slid his hand down Mozart’s body until it came to rest on Mozart’s crotch. Mozart bucked his hips up in attempt to get some friction. When it wasn’t enough, he whined into Salieri’s mouth. The sound and sensation shot straight through Salieri and he finally broke away from the kiss. He looked down at Mozart’s face as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh you are going to be the death of me.” Salieri breathed. Mozart’s face was flushed and his hair was messy and he was looking at Salieri like he hung the stars.

“I used to think you were an angel but you are so human.” As Salieri spoke he trailed his hand up Mozart’s crotch so it came to rest on his belt buckle. Mozart whined again and Salieri flashed him a wicked smile. “I want to find out just how human you can be.”

Salieri roughly undid Mozart’s belt and pulled down his trousers and boxers. He slid his hand under Mozart’s shirt to hold him down and placed a languid kiss just above Mozart’s clit. He trailed his tongue down and Mozart let out a filthy moan. Salieri smiled. The way he could make Mozart squirm was amazing. He circled his tongue around Mozart’s clit a couple of times. Mozart was not even trying to be quiet anymore and the way he was moaning Salieri’s name like it was the only word in his vocabulary was really pushing at Salieri’s self control.

Salieri had to hold Mozart’s knees apart as Mozart bucked his hips up as he came. He kissed his way back up Mozart’s chest to his mouth. Mozart eagerly captured Salieri’s lips in an open mouthed kiss.

Salieri melted back into the rhythm of kissing Mozart with ease and comfort. Mozart was still catching his breath and sighed into Salieri’s mouth. Salieri’s hair was falling out of his ponytail quite badly at this point. Mozart tangled pulled the hair tie loose and tangled his fingers firmly in Salieri’s locks. Salieri started unbuttoning his shirt with one hand Mozart released Salieri’s hair and pushed his shirt from his shoulders. As he brought his hands back up , he dragged his nails all the way up Salieri’s back. Salieri threw his head back in pleasure.

“You little shit.”

Mozart smirked and Salieri grabbed one of his wrists. He roughly placed Mozart’s hand between his legs. He maintained his composure but even that small amount of friction sent shockwaves through Salieri’s entire body.

“Don’t make me punish you. Prove you’re worth it.”

Mozart’s reply of “Yes” came out more as a gasp than as a word and Salieri wanted to remember that sound forever. Mozart undid Salieri’s trousers with one hand and expert speed. He didn’t even remove his trousers before Mozart had his hand down his pants.

The contact made Salieri moan involuntarily and Mozart pulled his head back down into a kiss with his free hand.

Quickly Mozart found a pace that worked. He broke the kiss and busied himself with peppering kisses down Salieri’s neck. He stopped just above Salieri’s collar bone and bit down hard.

Salieri gasped. “Oh you clever boy” He brought a hand up to Mozart’s hair and tugged his head back. Mozart’s fingers were still expertly rubbing his clit making it hard to concentrate but Salieri took a shaky breath to concentrate himself.

“Touch yourself. Be a clever boy and we can come together.”

Mozart’s hand was instantly gone from the back of Salieri’s neck. Mozart didn’t break eye contact as he bit his lip to stifle a moan. Salieri steadied himself with a hand on either side of Mozart’s head. Mozart was relentless. His gasps became louder as he gave over fully to the mercy of Mozart’s fingers. Mozart’s name fell past his lips like honey over and over again as he drew closer to his climax. He leaned down and whispered “come with me” against Mozart’s lips before one last stroke from Mozart sent him over the edge. Mozart arched his back as he followed suit and Salieri stifled both their shouts with a deep kiss.

Mozart removed his hand from Salieri’s pants. He broke the kiss and looked at Salieri through his eyelashes as he licked Salieri’s come from his fingers. In response Salieri lazily sucked a hickey onto the other side of Mozart’s neck. He sighed and lay down next to Mozart on his side. They looked silently at each other for a moment, Mozart mindlessly twirling strands of Salieri’s hair between his fingers. Mozart hummed a little before he spoke.

“You are so beautiful, you know? How do you do that?”

Salieri flushed slightly and laughed. “That’s a high honour coming from you.”

Mozart grinned. “I think this... is something I want to continue having in my life. In a serious way. Only if you want to of course.”

Salieri saw a flash of embarrassment in Mozart’s eyes. He leaned in slowly and pressed a soft kiss to Mozart’s lips. He held Mozart’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes.

“Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart will you be my boyfriend?”

Mozart sighed in relief and sighed. “Oh thank god. Absolutely yes.”

Salieri smiled. He looked at the clock and swore.

“Wolfgang. Babe. I have to go. I have to be at the arena in 20 minutes. Your lights aren’t going to organise themselves.”

Mozart pouted. “If I cancel the show you won’t have to do anything and we could stay here all day.”

Salieri laughed. “And then neither of us would have money and you’d have a lot of angry fans.”

Mozart seemed to weigh that up before he sighed dramatically. “You are right of course.”

Salieri smiled and pulled his shirt back on. He leaned over the bed and gave Mozart a quick kiss before turning and leaving the room.

Working seemed a lot easier now knowing that he could sleep in Mozart’s arms. The thought made Salieri smile and he couldn’t shake that happiness all day. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x
> 
> Lots of love x

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and kisses x


End file.
